Cadiz Campaign
The Cádiz Campaign, also known as the Cadiz Front in Morocco, was an armed conflict between the city of Malagka, in support of the military base of Gibraltar, and the Caliphate of Cadiz for control of southern Spain. The beginning of the 22nd century. The conflict officially began when an army of the Caliphate invaded the coast at the height of Cadiz but were intercepted by the Forces of the military base of Gibraltar that led to a series of battles between the two sides. Background. The seeds of this campaign began shortly after the conquest of Morocco by the radical elements of the jihadist guerrillas. After conquering Ceuta and Melilla, they soon began to build a post-war war fleet that would support the transport of troops, vehicles and supplies. While conquering Algeria and Sahara regions. The Military Base of Gibraltar, witnessed by its observers, the fate of Melilla and Ceuta, so decided to take action against the Caliphate, through operations of surprise assaults, sabotage, infiltration, insurgency support, multiple attacks, interplanetary persecutions and deadly strategic attacks of decapitation Operation "Alhucemas" In 2139, the High Command of Gibraltar authorized his first murder order in Abu Ibrahim al-Ansari, a high-profile Arab arms dealer who had information about Malagka's army and military activities. The mission was to be carried out by the 10th Company of the 5th Battalion. The first objective of the team was to sneak into the city of Rincon a Moroccan coastal city located in the region of Tangier-Tetouan-Alhucemas, between Ceuta and Tetouan on the Mediterranean coast, and establish a sniper position. After arriving at their destination, they used the PGM Hecate II sniper rifle that had been previously transported by air to kill al-Ansari and ripped out his left arm. Shortly thereafter, the sniper team was compromised and, after tearing down a hostile Westland WAH-56E Cheyenne, escaped the building and headed to Extraction Point Four, a nearby wharf. On the way, another Westland WAH-56E Cheyenne appeared and was also shot down. However, the helicopter fell "hot" and when it crashed, the shrapnel paralyzed Captain Recio. Lieutenant Garcia took him to the extraction point with the Black Guard on his way. The snipers managed to contain the waves of the Fanatics enough until the extraction team arrived at a Landing Craft Utility (LCU) and evacuated the shooters. Abu Ibrahim al-Ansari permanently lost his arm, but managed to survive the encounter. This would slowly lead him to be known as one of the most powerful and influential warmongering leaders within the Caliphate. The Defense of the Strait. The battle as a defense of the strait, was the prelude to the invasion and disembarkation in the Bay of Cádiz of the army of the Caliphate. The battle was a naval battle fought by the navy of the Caliphate against the combined fleets of the ships of Gibraltar and Malagka, during the Cadiz Campaign of the War of the Caliphate. Twenty-seven Islamic ships led by Emir-Admiral Sulayman Agha aboard the "Glory of Al-lāh" defeated thirty-three Gibraltar and Malagka ships under the command of Commander Ghoul Bazan. The battle took place in the Strait of Gibraltar, on the southwest coast of Spain, just west of Bahía de Cádiz, near the city of Cádiz. The Gibraltar-Malagka fleet lost twenty-two ships and the Caliphate lost ten. The victory confirmed the naval supremacy that the Caliphate army had established and was achieved in part by the use of ancient naval combat strategies and the experience of the corsairs of the Caliphate. Landing of Cadiz. The Landing of Cadiz was an invasion and battle of the Cádiz Campaign that resulted in a decisive victory and a strategic investment in favor of the Caliphate of Cadiz. The operation involved some 50,000 troops and 20 naval freighters, and led to the conquest of the conquest of Cadiz 51 days later. The code name for the operation was Operation Táriq. The battle began on January 20, 2140 and ended on March 10. Through an amphibious assault, the city of Incheon, largely undefended, was secured after being bombarded by Caliphate naval forces. The battle marked the beginning of the Muslim occupation. The forces of Gibraltar and the city-state of Malagka were commanded by Commander Fidel Davila of Gibraltar. The battle was followed by a rapid collapse; One month after Inchon's landing, the Americans had taken hundreds of civilians as slaves.